


Your Tiny Hyung

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: five times junmyeon was annoyed at being called a tiny hyung plus one time it wasn't so bad.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	Your Tiny Hyung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easycomeeasygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/gifts).



> happy birthday, tori!! :]

5.  
Junmyeon is always the first one awake, usually. Not that any of them keep any type of regular sleep schedule, but he at least tries. He is out of bed by seven and gets his workout out of the way downstairs. Back in the dorm he makes a shake and snags two hard-boiled eggs from the fridge. He misses seeing the containers of food from before Kyungsoo enlisted. He and Chanyeol would sometimes get the urge to cook in the middle of the night and they'd always leave something more or less healthy for him to find in the morning.

He doesn't dwell on how many years might pass before that becomes the norm again.

The dorm is still quiet. When they're able to sleep in, the others take advantage of it, playing games until dawn and then sleeping into the afternoon.

They have a schedule later today though and getting all of them out of the dorm is no easier now than it had been years ago. If he has to pick, then perhaps it's more efficient.

Junmyeon pads down the hallway and knocks on a door, but it's just a formality. The ones slumbering behind it won't hear and he isn't waiting for permission to enter anyway. Inside it's still dark even though the sun's been up for hours. He crosses the room, spends half a second preemptively feeling bad, then rips the curtains open.

There's two lumps in the bed and they wince at the sunlight, writhing like cut up octopus sprinkled with salt. Junmyeon stands there and waits for them to stop being dramatic.

"Get up," he says, smacking their legs through the comforter. "We have to leave in an hour." He pulls the blanket down and snorts at the bedhead now fully exposed. "Come on, let's go, we can't be late."

Junmyeon slaps his hand down one more time, then turns to leave, but he doesn't even make a step when a large hand darts out and grabs his wrist. It gives a sharp tug and best tumbling onto the bed, right between them.

"Chanyeol," Junmyeon says, exasperated, pushing himself back up, but another set of arms pin him down. "Sehun, come on. We don't have time for this."

"Yes, we do," Sehun mumbles, curling up even closer. His eyes peek open, his cheek red from the pillow imprints, and he smiles.

"Guys," says Junmyeon, even though he knows it's a losing battle. "I have to wake up Jongin still."

"Jongdae can do it," says Chanyeol, voice scratchy from sleep. His arm over Sehun's is like a dumbbell on Junmyeon's chest. "We want five minutes with our tiny hyung."

Junmyeon sighs. "I told you not to call me that."

But Chanyeol's breath has evened out again. Junmyeon manages to dig his phone out and is at least relieved to see Jongdae is awake. He gets confirmation that Jongdae will handle Baekhyun and Jongin and decides they can spare ten minutes, but that's it.

The sun brings out the highlights in Sehun's hair and Junmyeon runs his hand through it slowly, unable to fight a smile when Sehun leans into the touch. He knows they're going to end up running late and in the past he would have called a group meeting to lecture about punctuality, but things are a little different now.

At one point those things mattered the most to him. These days, other things have grown more important.

  


4.  
The younger ones — who aren't all that young anymore — have habits Junmyeon will never figure out. For example, texting when they're all in the same room.

Junmyeon's getting his hair done and next to him Chanyeol's in the makeup chair. His fingers are flying over his phone and Junmyeon's own keeps buzzing in his lap. When he looks at it, he finds all of the notifications are from Chanyeol in their group chat. They're not even particularly scandalous things. If they were, Junmyeon would understand why the need to use text instead of talking. But these were about what he should get his sister for her birthday in a few weeks. To make it worse, he's getting replies from Sehun and Baekhyun who are sitting just behind them on the couch. They make a perfect trifecta, eyes glued to their phones, when Junmyeon looks at them through the mirror.

"Why not just say this outloud," says Junmyeon, finally giving in and putting his phone on silent because even the vibrating got too annoying.

Instead of speaking, Chanyeol's thumbs tap something out quickly and Junmyeon sees yet another message pop up on his screen.

`1. so we're not noisy  
2. it's written down  
3. don't act so aged!!`

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. Aged. That's a new one when usually they just call him old or gramps.

Baekhyun pipes up from the back. "You keep doing this every year, ask us for ideas," he says, half of his words distorted through a yawn as he stretches his arms overhead. "Why don't you just pay more attention to what people like? I already know what to get my hyung for his birthday."

"Are you calling me a terrible brother?" says Chanyeol, spinning around his chair to glare at Baekhyun. The stylist immediately slaps his arm and he whips back with his eyes lowered, mumbling a quiet "Sorry, noona," while Baekhyun cackles.

"I'm just going to send it to Yoora-noona and have her decide," says Sehun.

Junmyeon sees Chanyeol's hand twitch out the corner of his eye, but Chanyeol's smart enough not to annoy the coordi a second time.

Not ten seconds later, Sehun bursts out laughing, so amused by what he's looking at that he tips over onto Baekhyun's lap.

"What?" says Baekhyun, trying to peer over Sehun's shoulder, but he's moving too much.

"Hold on," says Sehun and a few seconds later, their phones buzz.

Junmyeon opens the chat to see a screenshot where Yoora replied to Sehun by saying: tell him to buy me an apartment and I'll pretend he was smart enough to think of it on his own. He snickers a bit, clearing his throat when Chanyeol shoots him a look.

It's weird for Chanyeol to be taking this teasing so seriously. They know now what kinds of things actually make him mad and what he's able to take in stride.

Junmyeon opens his direct chat with Chanyeol.

`you okay?`

`>> yeah  
>> no  
>> this is the first year i'm not working on noona's birthday  
>> just want the gift to be extra nice`

`let's go shopping this weekend  
hyung will help `

Chanyeol smiles down at his phone. Junmyeon wants to reach over and hold his hand.

`>> okay  
>> thanks, tiny hyung`

`chanyeol`

`>> 😘😘😘`

Chanyeol gets the all clear from the coordi noona and hops out of the chair. Sehun is called up next and Chanyeol grabs him in a headlock.

"Hyung!"

"You're the one filming projects on Netflix. My gift is going to be you buying her an apartment."

"Return your dumb Ironman costume if you're so poor!"

"Don't speak blasphemy about Ironman!"

Junmyeon shares a look of exasperation with the stylist doing his hair and keeps out of it. It only takes a couple more seconds of their tussling for the makeup noona to smack both of them on the head with a brush and grab Sehun's ear to get him into the chair.

Junmyeon lets one hand hang over the side of his chair for Chanyeol to squeeze before he takes a spot on the couch. It's not a lot, never is, but it would just have to do for now.

  


3.  
They have more time off now than they used to, but the difference is everyone fills it up with solo projects. The dorm feels a lot emptier now with everyone on different schedules.

Junmyeon didn't think it would be harder to find time alone, but it is. Chanyeol is often at his studio or meeting up with producers he's grown close to. Sehun, who Junmyeon would have expected to be more of a homebody picks up variety projects and vocal lessons. The person most at home is actually Baekhyun, who Junmyeon will see whenever he decides to venture out of his cave of a room, giant oversized hoodie swallowing his small frame, in search of more snacks.

He's actually a bit annoyed that he has to end up asking for Chanyeol and Sehun to spare some time, but feels so guilty that he buries the thought. He knows why they're spending this time now to do all the things they weren't able to when group activities filled up the days. And he knows there's nothing wrong with asking for time, that he shouldn't expect them to read his mind.

When he finally gets their time though, he doesn't expect for it to escalate from zero to clothes off so fast.

"I didn't mean we have to—" says Junmyeon, tripping over his pants and falling onto the bed because Chanyeol's trying to take them off while Sehun renders him temporarily blind by tugging his shirt off. "Baekhyun's still home!"

"So?" Chanyeol says, practically stalking Junmyeon up the bed like a big cat its next meal. "He can put on his headphones, or not."

"Please don't put that image in my head," says Junmyeon, watching Sehun strip down before joining them. It's he who kisses Junmyeon first, soft and sweet like always. Junmyeon sometimes feels sorry to Sehun that he was pulled into this life. He knows Sehun would vehemently disagree, that he'll always say with every fiber of his being that joining the company and the group was the best thing that'll ever happen to him, but Junmyeon knows this industry will never learn how to be kind no matter how many years a person puts into it and Sehun deserves so much kindness.

Other times, though, Junmyeon tells himself it's good Sehun ended up here with them, unwavering in his belief that no one else could have loved Sehun better than the way they have.

For as gentle as Sehun is, Chanyeol is a firework. He kisses Junmyeon like he's racing against a clock no one but he can see. He kisses like someone might take Junmyeon away, no matter how much Junmyeon tries to show that he's not going anywhere.

They are furnaces on either side of Junmyeon, handsy ones who know exactly how to elicit noises from him that he would otherwise be too self-conscious to allow. It's an apology, he realizes, for letting too much time pass. They're eager with their touches, with their mouths, and don't let Junmyeon reciprocate. He yields to them because he always, inevitably, gives them what they want. But they return it twofold and leave Junmyeon speechless, breathless, his heart racing as he holds onto them like lifelines.

In the brief stillness after, Junmyeon closes his eyes for a bit and basks in the attention a bit more. They're both clingy in different ways, Sehun trying to burrow into the spot under Junmyeon's arm while Chanyeol just keeps touching every inch of skin he can reach. Which is, every part of him, because Chanyeol is a giant. They're both giants.

In fact, the three of them barely fit on Junmyeon's bed.

"We missed our tiny hyung," says Chanyeol, his hand warm and against the expanse of Junmyeon's thigh.

"Are you really still calling me that?"

Sehun raises his head, a small, toothy grin on his face. "You're tiny and you're our hyung."

"Yeah, but," Junmyeon says, sighing, no real argument coming to mind.

"Our sexy, tiny hyung," says Chanyeol and Sehun snickers.

"Our really sexy, tiny hyung," Sehun says.

"Okay, we're done," says Junmyeon, moving to get up from the middle, but his back barely makes it off the bed before they push him back down. "No, you can't possibly think I'm going to get turned on again after that."

"Ah, hyung," they both whine, which is grating right next to his ears, but mostly stirs up a ridiculous amount of affection in Junmyeon.

Junmyeon gives up and goes lax between them. Despite the nickname they insist on calling Junmyeon, ironically they're the ones who try and make themselves small on either side of him. This, he supposes, is what he was after from the beginning anyway. Just time together.

Sehun and Chanyeol still, inevitably and unsurprisingly, grow restless after a short while. Junmyeon lets them do what they want, lets arousal cloud his senses again, and even when Baekhyun does bang on their door to keep it down, he doesn't care. He watches Sehun and Chanyeol lose themselves until he touches them, anchoring them back to him.

  


2.  
It's not easy to look at them.

Junmyeon can see they can't help the little jerks of their shoulders, their sharp, shuddering inhales that betray them more than their red and swollen eyes.

Sehun had been like this all week, but Chanyeol had taken a path of denial, showing Junmyeon a bright, happy face each time they saw each other. Junmyeon hadn't had the heart to say anything. He hadn't been any better, anyhow.

But the clock has run out.

"Hey," says Junmyeon, lighthearted. "You were fine when Minseok-hyung and Kyungsoo went. What's all this?" He doesn't receive an answer, but he hadn't expected one. "Come here, you two," he says, softer, gentle as he can manage without his voice wavering, and slips one arm around each of them. "It's not like I'm actually being shipped off to war. I'll see you again in just a few weeks."

It's not the right thing to say, but there is no right thing. He rubs their backs and doesn't know what else to do. He knows it's not just him leaving which upsets them, but that when he returns, Chanyeol will be gone, and when Chanyeol returns, it will be Sehun's turn. It upsets Junmyeon too, but, well, he's always been good at compartmentalizing.

"Don't get hurt," says Chanyeol with a loud, wet sniffle. He looks dreadful and Junmyeon wipes his thumbs across his cheeks. "We're going to come yell at you if you get hurt."

Junmyeon smiles. "All right."

"We mean it," says Sehun, sounding the least bit threatening. "We're going to march in there and say, who let our tiny hyung get hurt."

"You calling me tiny hyung in front of my commanding officers will definitely get me hurt," says Junmyeon.

Someone knocks on the door and tells Junmyeon he has to go. They're going to take a few group photos with the other three to post for the fans before Junmyeon gets in the car that'll drop him off at the compound.

"Fuck, I can't do this," says Chanyeol, face crumpling again and Junmyeon takes his hands, tugging him down so he can kiss Chanyeol softly.

"You'll both be fine," says Junmyeon, smiling when Sehun hugs Chanyeol from behind even though they look dreadful. It leaves Junmyeon's heart in his throat and he cradles both their faces briefly before turning away. "Come on."

Outside, the sky is clear. Baekhyun and Jongdae are grinning in the photo they take. Jongin, soft-hearted like Sehun, is trying his best. It all passes in a blur and Junmyeon does not look at anything except the ground in front of him. He thinks he is smiling, but he can't feel anything.

In the car, it is silent except for the sound of traffic around them and Junmyeon's heaving breaths.

  


1.  
"You dyed your hair," says Junmyeon when he sees Chanyeol finally come out of the bathroom. He had a suspicion, given the familiar odor, but didn't know why Chanyeol wouldn't be doing such a thing. It's black again and Junmyeon runs his hand through it when Chanyeol sits down next to him.

"It was black the last time he saw me," says Chanyeol and Junmyeon smiles.

"I'm sure he remembers what you look like," Junmyeon says, even though he understands. He watches Chanyeol check the time again. He himself has looked at his phone once a minute, willing it to go faster. The photos and news articles have been out for at least an hour, Jongin and Sehun smiling side by side with giant bouquets in their arms. Junmyeon barely remembers it now, what it was like the day he was discharged.

"They're probably on their way, right?" says Chanyeol, his leg bouncing. Junmyeon puts a hand on his knee.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon."

They could have gone to pick Sehun up, but Chanyeol said he didn't know if he could contain himself. Junmyeon didn't want the first article about Sehun after nearly two years to be Chanyeol exposing them and inviting the whole world into their relationship. Not that he really thinks Chanyeol would be that reckless, but even years later, he'd rather be safe than sorry.

It seems like hours have gone by when the door finally chimes and unlocks, but it's barely been fifteen minutes. Chanyeol rushes up and is in the foyer within a few steps. Junmyeon is slower, nervous suddenly though he doesn't know why.

"Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol yells and Junmyeon turns the corner to find Sehun waving his arms to try and find purchase on something because Chanyeol's hug is threatening to make them both fall over.

"Hyung, can you please — control yourself?" Sehun says, his voice muffled in Chanyeol's shoulder. His military cap falls off, revealing his buzz cut. It had been jarring to see when Sehun had first gotten it cut years ago, but it's cute now. Junmyeon is still looking forward to when he can run his fingers through Sehun's hair again though.

Chanyeol lets go, but not before laying a big, wet kiss on Sehun's cheek. He turns, arm still curled around Sehun's waist and Junmyeon is nearly bowled over by the sheer happiness he sees on Chanyeol's face.

Sehun drops his bag onto the floor and his smile softens. "Hi, hyung. Did you miss me?"

Junmyeon smiles back and holds his arms out. "Welcome home, maknae."

Sehun rushes forward and absolutely envelops Junmyeon in a bear hug. He's somehow even broader than before and even more muscle underneath his uniform. But it's still undoubtedly Sehun and he's warm and solid and real. Chanyeol joins them and gets his arms around both of them, squeezing so hard that Junmyeon's ribs ache, but it's a good pain.

It creeps on him suddenly, the realization that Sehun is home for good. It's not just another one day leave, where it felt like they had to say goodbye in the same breath as hello. Sehun is home and Chanyeol is home and the years of forced composure Junmyeon has been carrying crumbles. The smile he has pressed to Sehun's shoulder disappears in an instant and his body shakes with sobs.

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Sehun says, grabbing Junmyeon's shoulders to look at him in alarm. "Why are you crying?"

Junmyeon shakes his head, because nothing is wrong. He's happy, even if he doesn't sound like it, but he can't get his voice to even out enough to say it. Sehun and Chanyeol hug him from both sides while he tries to calm down. It takes a while, but they stay just like that the whole time and Junmyeon — after years, he finally feels home too.

When Junmyeon's crying turns to sniffles and then finally just heavy silence, Sehun pulls back enough so he can wipe Junmyeon's face with his sleeve. "I would get docked points and punished for dirtying my uniform if I had to go back," says Sehun and Junmyeon huffs out a laugh.

Sehun hugs them both again and presses his lips to the top of Junmyeon's head. "My tiny hyung and my big hyung."

"Still?" says Junmyeon, almost sounding fond. "It's been over five years."

"It's still true," says Chanyeol.

Junmyeon slips out from between them and takes a deep breath, putting on a smile as he grabs Sehun's bag. "Come on," he says, ushering Sehun into the apartment. "Go change into something more comfortable. What do you want for lunch? Don't say—"

"You," both of them chirp.

"—me." Junmyeon rolls his eyes, but smiles at the joke he walked into.

Listening to them laugh sparks something in Junmyeon. A glimpse of the past, of their beginning, and he thinks, this is how it's supposed to be.

  


0.  
It's not an extremely big house. Three bedrooms, a study, a studio, and an open living room and kitchen. There's a large yard that looks out toward the mountains in the distance, plenty of room for a few dogs to run around in. Junmyeon spent weeks looking at homes before he finally decided none of them were right and the only thing to do was to buy a plot of land and build one instead.

The whole process took over half a year, mostly because Junmyeon did it in secret and it wasn't always easy to sneak away for calls and meetings with the people he hired. But now it was finally done. He walked through it for the first time a week ago and had never felt such relief about making the right decision. Something about it already felt like them.

Today, he finally gets to show them.

The house is just an hour's drive outside Seoul, far away enough that there's more breathing room, but still close to family and friends. Chanyeol keeps asking where they're going, even though Junmyeon has never been the sort to cave in. He wonders if they suspect, if they had noticed Junmyeon sneaking around months ago and had figured it out. But he thinks if they had, they would've confronted him.

When they pull into the driveway, Junmyeon is glad to see their confusion.

"Whose house is this?" says Sehun as they walk up to the front door. Junmyeon doesn't answer and unlocks it, stepping through.

"Holy shit, this place is nice," says Chanyeol as they venture deeper. It's been decorated tastefully, but Junmyeon has been saving the personal touches like photos and awards and all the souvenirs they've collected over the years for after the reveal. "Is this your friend's place, hyung?"

Again, Junmyeon doesn't answer and gives a shrug. He's being incredibly suspicious, he knows, and both Sehun and Chanyeol keep an eye on him as they venture into the kitchen and dining room which have floor to ceiling windows looking out into the backyard.

There is a note on the dining table which Sehun spots first. He slides it toward himself and Junmyeon sees the moment it clicks for him and he freezes, staring at Junmyeon in disbelief. Junmyeon smiles calmly and says nothing.

It takes a few seconds for Chanyeol to notice something is off. "What?" he says, looking back and forth between them before going over to Sehun. He picks up the note and reads it, the paper shaking a little seconds later.

"What is this?" Chanyeol says, quiet. "What does this mean?"

Junmyeon shrugs. "Exactly what you think it means, I hope." For a moment, he is scared they hate it, that he crossed a line he can't undo. But then Chanyeol crosses the room in two enormous strides and sweeps Junmyeon into a tight hug.

"What the fuck, hyung?" says Chanyeol, his words watery, but he's also laughing. "You bought us a fucking house."

Junmyeon almost gives in to clarify he actually built them a house, but thinks one big piece of news is enough for today. Sehun is still standing by the table with his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Hey, you," Junmyeon says, beckoning Sehun over. "Come here."

Junmyeon keeps his hand extended and watches Sehun stumble over his steps until he's within arm's reach. He pulls Sehun in and pretends he doesn't notice the tears, even though they seep through his shirt.

Finally, all of them are home and Junmyeon's heart is at ease.

> __
> 
> To my giant dongsaengs,
> 
> __
> 
> Welcome home.
> 
> __
> 
> Love, your tiny hyung.
> 
> __

__  



End file.
